


Forbidden

by Georgie_Connor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, F/M, Liv and Lachlan having sex, Sex, in secret, the mill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Connor/pseuds/Georgie_Connor
Summary: Liv x LachlanIf you don’t like the idea of Liv and Lachlan having sex, don’t read.





	Forbidden

He hooked her feet behind his neck as his pace got faster. Her moans filled her bedroom at the Mill. “Your brother would be shocked to see me doing this to his little sister wouldn’t he.” Lachlan smirked as Liv wasn’t even listening to him. Her hands digging into his arms as her body got continuously fucked deeper into the bed sheets. “You like that, ya.” He took one of his hands and rubbed softly at her clit as he pounded her with his thick, hard cock. “Your pussy feels so good.” He lightly slapped at her clit with his fingers. Her constant whimpering in pleasure filled him with joy. “You want more?” His voice cocky as he knew she liked it hard and fast. Her pussy was red and wet. He pulled out. “Turn over.” Her body limp as it filled with want and the need to climax. She got on her knees with her head low on the pillow. “Your pussy looks amazing” he ran his fingers over her clit and into her hole. He held His weighty cock and pushed in as a breath left her body. “Fuck.” His knees felt shaky as her heat consumed him. 

“Please.” She pleaded. 

“You want it. Want me to make you come.”

“Ya.”

Lachlan smiled. “Your wish is my command.” He grabbed her hips and began to piston in and out, the sounds she was making with every thrust made him go faster. Her body shaking as the force of pleasure took over. “Come for me.” Her mouth was wide as her body tightened around his cock. He slowed his actions and frantically rubbed her clit. Her body jolted upward as she yelled out. Her body stilled and she pushed his hand away. She shook.

He pulled out, taking himself in his had, wanking himself until he came all over her small tits. 

She smiled. “Are you coming back tonight when everyone’s asleep?”

He leant down and licked his cum off her breasts “I’ve got some toys I want to try if you want to. What you reckon?”

Her clit began to pulse. “Can’t wait.”


End file.
